


Your Side of the Bed

by nothinglasts222



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OTP Feels, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam slides the key into the slot at room 452 and opens the door, expecting to find the same kind of luxury as in the previous rooms. His eyes go wide as they sweep across the room and settle on the lone bed in the center. He stares, dumbfounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from otpprompts on Tumblr): Imagine your OTP going on a roadtrip together. They aren’t together at the time and when they arrive at the motel for the night, there’s only one bed.
> 
> I've had this one written for a really long time and I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever. Hopefully this will make up for it.

"You're such a stupid moron." Adam gives Blake a long, hard stare, trying his best not to crack a smile at the country singer peering at him over the back of the passenger seat. Blake turns around and proceeds to raise both middle fingers over his head. Adam quickly slaps them down.

"Put that shit away," he says. 

"Maybe we should have taken our own vehicle." Gwen winks as she turns to Pharrell in the last row of seats. "They can't keep their hands off each other."

"What else is new?" Pharrell says.

"Don't worry, they'll have all the time they need to themselves once we get to the hotel," Carson chimes in.

Adam ignores the running joke and asks, "How are we rooming again?"

"We've got Gwen in her own room, Pharrell and I together, and I thought you two would-"

"Whoa, no way am I sleeping anywhere near _that_." Adam shoots a glance toward Blake.

"I thought it would just make sense to put you two together," Carson finishes, sounding apologetic.

"No worries Carson," Blake says. "It'll be just like rooming with a girl. In the mornin' he'll have to do his makeup, pick out somethin' to wear to match his eyes..."

Adam rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything, remembering in the back of his mind what Blake's gone through lately. He knows it must be hard for him to crack jokes like that with the divorce still fresh and the wounds still open. He smiles despite it though, secretly proud of the country singer for seeming to handle everything so well.

"Hey, we're not all like that," Gwen adds.

"Says the queen of fashion," Blake shoots back.

Adam leans back and listens to the friendly bickering making its way around the group of coaches, changing topics regularly. As much as he wasn't looking forward to this trip initially, he finds himself enjoying being in their company. Rarely are they all five together without screaming fans or show contestants. They'll be working a lot but maybe they'll get some real bonding time in too.

***

"We're here!"

Carson's cheery voice wakes Adam from a dreamless sleep. When he opens his eyes he's face to face with Blake, who's smiling down at him.

"You watch me while I sleep? That's legit fucked up." He sits upright and rubs his hands over his eyes. Blake is gone before he can say anymore, and he looks out the window to see the others unpacking their luggage from the back.

Adam jumps out the open door of the SUV, squinting as his eyes adjust to the bright sunlight. He mutters a quick _thanks_ when Pharrell hands him the handle of his rolling suitcase.

"Day one and you're already rollin' out late," Blake says as he comes to stand next to Adam.

"Didn't help that I woke up to your stupid face staring at me." Adam pretends to shudder. "That's gonna give me nightmares tonight.

"Looks like you'll have to help him up in the morning Blake," Gwen adds.

"Nah. Think I'll let his ass suffer the consequences." Blake slaps him on the back, and they all begin trudging towards the hotel entrance. Once inside, Carson and Pharrell check them in. A few minutes later they return to the others with three electronic room keys.

"Rooms 450, 451, and 452," Carson announces as he hands them out.

Adam reaches out to take the last one, but Blake snatches it first and holds it above his head.

"Oh so mature." Adam stands on tiptoe and tries to grab it but Blake just raises it higher.

He growls, "I will climb you like a fucking tree right here in public if you don't give it to me." That seems to catch Blake's attention and he slowly lowers it enough so that Adam can take it.

"Kinda wanted to see that but-"

"Shut up," Adam fires back.

"Hey kids, you coming?" Adam and Blake turn simultaneously to see Gwen hanging back from Carson and Pharrell to call to them. They both pick up their things and follow the others to the elevators. 

"Home sweet home." Carson leads them to their trio of rooms and unlocks his and Pharrell's first. He opens the door to reveal a gorgeous suite equipped with all the amenities and a huge balcony. Adam takes it in with awe. He could stay weeks and he wouldn't mind one bit. 

Carson glances at his watch then addresses the group. "Okay, we've got some time to unpack and get cleaned up before our first meeting this evening. How about we all meet down in the lobby at five?"

"Sounds good," Gwen says.

They leave Carson and Pharrell and make their way to their respective rooms. Before Gwen disappears out of sight into hers she adds, "You two behave yourselves." Adam snorts a laugh and Blake holds up three fingers and says _._

Adam slides the key into the slot at room 452 and opens the door, expecting to find the same kind of luxury as in the previous rooms. His eyes go wide as they sweep across the room and settle on the lone bed in the center. He stares, dumbfounded.

"Well get your ass inside, we ain't got all day!" Blake calls to his back.

Adam steps aside to let Blake see in over his shoulder. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Blake sucks in a breath. "Jesus Christ."

The entire room is painted white and various shades of red to match the red bedspread that's littered with little confetti hearts. There's a chair in the shape of a heart in the corner. A sliding glass door opens out onto a terrace nearly as big as the room.

Adam sets his bags down and storms back down the hall.

"Where're you goin'?" Blake asks.

He flings his hands up. "To ask for a new room."

The workers at the front desk are of no help. They inform him that they have the last room, and when Adam tells them there's only one bed for two people one of the clerks blinks at him like he's lost his mind.

He heads back upstairs and into the room, where Blake is sitting on the edge of the bed. If he wasn't so upset he'd be laughing his head off.

"They said this was the last room," Adam tells him. "And I didn't find it fitting to tell them that they gave it to two straight guys."

"What are we gonna do?"

Adam thinks for second. "I've got it. I'll sleep in the bed and you'll sleep on the floor."

Blake stands up. "No way. Your ass is on that cute chair over there." He points to the heart seat in the corner.

"Why me?"

"Because, I'm taking the bed. And you're smaller."

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm being forced to share a room with Bigfoot."

"I can't believe this." After a long pause Blake begins, "What if..." He looks up and meets Adam's eye.

Adam's heart starts to race as he realizes the direction Blake is headed. "No way. No fucking way."

"I'm not saying I like it either, but it's our only choice."

Adam walks over to the bed and assesses its size. It's a decent-sized queen, but the accessories do nothing to make things better. He rips away the bedspread and folds back the top layer of sheets, then climbs onto the bed and reaches over the headboard to remove some ungodly romantic painting.

"Okay, here's how it's gonna be," he starts. "You stay on that side," he draws out an imaginary line on the sheets, "and I'll stay on this side. And if you so much as _touch_ me at any point during the night I will beat your country ass out of the bed."

Blake nods. "Fair enough."

"So what happens if I cross your side?"

"I tell the others you came onto me. You know how much they love that stuff."

Adam feels heat prickle up the back of his neck. It's no secret that their "bromance" is hitting everyone hard and heavy. The last thing they need is more rumors getting out.

He glances at his watch, suddenly desiring a change of subject. "I'm gonna jump in the shower."

As he heads to the bathroom he hears Blake say, "I'll take down more of these paintings."

Adam turns back around. "Worried they'll get you aroused?"

"You're messed up Levine."

Adam smiles as he closes the door behind him.

***

After a full night of promos and interviews and a huge dinner Adam is more than happy to be back at the hotel, even though he knows what the night will consist of. He and Blake agreed not to tell the others about the one bed situation, knowing that it would just cause more problems than they already had. They were being forced to sleep in the same bed; that was torture enough.

Adam toes out of his socks and shoes and throws himself backwards onto the bed.

"Ugh, I feel sick," he says, laying a hand on his stomach and sticking out his tongue.

Blake causes the bed to sag next to him as he sits to take off his boots. "Don't be gettin' sick over here. That's one thing I hate about having to share a bed."

Adam cranes his head to look over at him. "Oh, that's _one thing_ you hate about this, huh?"

"That and the fact that you probably sleep without anything on and can't lay still to save your life."

"Are you kidding me? I won't sleep naked until... _at least_ the second night. Staying still I can't promise you on though." He smiles. "It's your Sasquatch ass creeping over onto my side that we should be worried about."

"Never had any complaints."

Adam searches Blake's face and this time he sees sadness in his eyes. He's thinking about Miranda. Although it's nothing like sleeping with his wife, he's probably not shared a bed with anyone since her. Adam suddenly feels ten times more wrong about this, if it's even possible to make this weirder than it already is.

Adam sits upright. "Hey, let's watch some T.V. Cool?"

Blake nods, but his face has become hollow. There's a heaviness in the room that wasn't present before. Adam switches on the T.V. and flips through the channels before settling on a basketball game, hoping to get both their minds on something else. The last thing he wants is to have unintentionally put Blake in a bad mood for the rest of their time here.

"I know you're not a huge sports fan but there's not really much on," Adam says meekly.

Blake blinks and seems to snap out his revere. "No, this is fine. Think I'm gonna go get cleaned up anyway." He grabs his suitcase and heads into the bathroom, closing the door a little harder than Adam would have liked. He hates to see his best friend hurting like he knows he is. He's tried to comfort him these past few weeks but it's hard, not knowing exactly what he's feeling. Adam's been through plenty of break-ups but nothing like a divorce. He's tried to put himself in Blake's shoes, imagine what he would be like if he and Behati split. He would be a wreck, that's what he would be. Even if they left on rough terms, he'd always love her. He figures something like that you never completely recover from. 

Blake returns half an hour later looking more like himself. Adam smiles empathetically as he joins him on the bed.

"You okay?" Adam asks quietly.

"So. Tell me how this basketball thing works."

Adam laughs and takes that as a yes. He's glad Blake's fine to talk about something light-hearted, even if it's asking a silly question like how a game of basketball is played. They talk and laugh for a couple hours until Adam can't stifle the yawns that keep coming anymore, reminding him that they both have to be up early.

He quickly changes into sweats and a white tee. He catches Blake staring as he does so.

"What?" Adam asks, feeling his cheeks flush. "Don't tell me one of us is going to have to sleep somewhere else just because you can't control your...you know what? Nevermind." He sighs and climbs into bed.

Blake chuckles and joins him on the other side, switching off the bedside lamp to leave them in near total darkness. He faces the room opposite Adam and pulls a heap of covers up to his chin. Adam settles in on his back, then rolls onto his side a few minutes later, stretching the sheets taut. He kicks, trying to readjust the material and push more over his feet, but ends up hitting Blake's shin instead.

"That's strike one, rock star," Blake's muffled voice comes through the covers.

"Stop hogging all the warmth," Adam grunts. He yanks hard, inadvertently rolling backwards and bumping into Blake's back.

"Jesus Christ, could you _try_ to lay still?" Blake says, readjusting his position.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"Why don't you just cuddle up to me instead," Blake replies without turning over.

"I hope you didn't actually mean that." Adam pulls more covers his way but Blake pulls back. He's stronger, he wins.

"Just scoot over some so we can both get covered up," Blake says. "That or freeze to death."

"Turn up the fucking thermostat," Adam retorts, but Blake makes no effort to move. Adam huffs but finally gives in. He inches his back toward Blake until the blankets cover him comfortably. He's close enough to the larger man that he can feel some of the heat from his body. It sends shivers down Adam's spine. He feels very strange but also surprisingly content. He's off to sleep within minutes.

***

Adam awakens from a wonderful sleep. He stretches his arms over his head lazily and stops when one hits something. It's the top of Blake's head, and by the looks of it, he's still sound asleep. Adam glances down the bed; their legs are entangled in sheets and each other's. Adam quickly scoots back over to his side before poking Blake in the ribs.

"Wake up, dickhead," he whispers.

Blake stirs then slowly opens his eyes and yawns. He sits up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He gets up and heads toward the bathroom, looking at Adam as he passes.

Adam crinkles his nose. "You snore."

"You touched me." Blake rummages through his suitcase and pulls out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "You're the worst, you know."

Adam scoffs. "I am not. I only moved around so much because the sheets wouldn't reach me over Mount Everest over there."

"How many jokes are you gonna make about my size while we're here?"

"As many as it takes."

Blake laughs before disappearing into the bathroom.

"What?" Adam calls to the closed door. He shakes his head and makes his way to his own suitcase, digging through for something decent to wear. He slips into clean jeans just as Blake emerges from the bathroom.

"Looks like we survived our first night," Blake states proudly.

"I can't believe that happened." Adam looks from Blake to the bed and back to Blake, the reality of the situation finally sinking in.

"Admit it, you kinda liked having to move closer to me."

Adam scoffs as he bends over to put a shoe on. "You're so gross."

"Neither of us held up our end of the deal."

Adam looks up. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal." Blake pulls his phone from his back pocket and checks the time. "We better get outta here. Got the key?"

Adam finishes tying the laces then snatches the key from the counter and follows Blake out the door. 

"Ladies first." Blake steps aside.

Adam rolls his eyes and steps out into the hallway. Gwen appears outside the same time as him and gives a small wave. Adam waits for Blake to shut the door behind him before catching up with Gwen and a few seconds later, Carson and Pharrell.

"Hope everyone got a good night's sleep," Carson says, "We've got a big day ahead of us."

Adam looks up at Blake, who's got a wide grin plastered to his face. He hangs back behind the others to talk to him.

"Your face is gonna get us busted," he whispers.

"Why?"

"It's stupid."

"Nothin' happened, what's the big deal?"

"Blake, we slept in a bed together. That's fucking crazy!"

"Explain to me how we're not crazy any other time."

Gwen looks back over her shoulder and smiles. Adam puts on his best innocent face until she faces forward again.

"Try not to be so fucking loud."

"That's what she said."

Adam rubs a hand over his face and tries not to smile, knowing that Blake is smiling like an even bigger idiot beside him.


End file.
